Twisted Fate
by CrowFallingThroughTheDarkness
Summary: This is the story of a Twistedkit, who's life begins tragically and has to fight all her life. But when things take a turn for the worse, lives are lost and fear strikes. But the good guys always defeat the bad guys, right? But who are the bad guys? Rated T for violence. Challenge for Muffinclan.
1. Chapter 1

ALLEGIANCES

Forestclan

Territory -

A forest of mostly huge oak, maple, and pine trees with a few small ponds and streams.

Prey -

Mice, sparrows, voles, squirrels, and the occasion rabbit or small deer.

Leader -

Crowstar - sleek black she-cat with silver rings on her tail and bright green eyes

Deputy -

Maplestripe - golden brown she-cat with darker tabby stripes and amber eyes (Apprentice - Bluepaw)

Medicine Cat -

Darkfrost - dark gray tom with frosty green eyes

Warriors -

Birchleaf - pale gray tabby tom with dark green eyes (Apprentice - Flamepaw)

Sandfur - mottled tan tom with amber eyes

Redstripe - ginger tom with amber eyes (Apprentice - Lionpaw)

Rainstorm - blue-gray she-cat with one white paw, a white tail tip, and amber eyes

Firestrike - aggressive ginger tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice - Graypaw)

Flatface - long-haired black tom with a squashed face and yellow eyes

Stoneheart - slate gray tom with blue-gray eyes (Apprentice - Ashpaw)

Tigerleap - golden tabby and white she-cat with burning amber eyes

Streamfoot - silver tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices -

Flamepaw - ginger and white she-cat with burning yellow eyes

Lionpaw - golden she-cat with faint stripes and amber eyes

Ashpaw - blue-gray tom with a white tail tip and yellow eyes

Bluepaw - blue-gray she-cat with white paws and blue-gray eyes

Graypaw - dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Queens -

Nightflower - black she-cat with green eyes (mother to Streamfoot's kits; Shadekit, a dark gray tom with green eyes; Silverkit, a silver tabby she-cat with green eyes; and Blackkit, a black she-cat with green eyes)

Deertail - medium brown she-cat with a white tail tip and amber eyes (pregnant with Flatface's kits)

Elders -

Silentshade - silver tom with amber eyes, went mute due to an old injury to the throat

Blackclaw - black tom with green eyes

Foxtooth - ginger tom with amber eye

Meadowclan -

Territory - A large green meadow with small groups of trees scattered around.

Prey - Mostly rabbits, grass mice, and quail.

Leader -

Snakestar - ash-gray tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

Deputy -

Beetlefur - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat -

Berryfoot - orange she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors -

Thistewhisker - off-white tom with yellow eyes

Whiteheart - pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Antfur - black tom with yellow eyes

Briarfrost - black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Larksong - beautiful light golden she- cat with green eyes

Goldenfur - golden tom with green eyes

Redfang - orange tom with blue eyes

Aspenclaw - gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Grassstripe - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Quailfeather - gray tom with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes

Apprentices -

Frostpaw - pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Leafpaw - gray tabby tom with green eyes

Icepaw - white she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens -

Hareheart - timid rabbit-gray she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to Antfur's kit; Ravenkit - dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Spottedfur - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (pregnant with Aspenclaw's kits)

Elders -

Blacksplash - white tom with splashes of black on his back and blue eyes

Orangewhisker - orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Frozenclan -

Territory -

Snowy mountains with huge pine forests.

Prey -

Mostly snow hare, rock mice, lemmings, and mountain birds.

Leader -

Pinestar - dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Deputy -

Snowfoot - fluffy white tom with huge paws and blue eyes

Medicine Cat -

Lemmingfur - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice: Fuzzytail)

Warriors -

Dawnstripe - golden-ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Owlflight - long-haired tawny she-cat with yellow eyes

Wolfclaw - gray tom with a white underbelly and icy blue eyes

Stormstripe - silvery-gray tabby tom with green eyes

Longfur - extremely long-haired ginger tom with amber eyes

Featherclaw - silvery she-cat with amber eyes

Badgerpelt - black and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Yellowtail - yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Blackpelt - black she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices -

Fuzzytail - small black tom with long, fuzzy fur and amber eyes

Duskpaw - dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Frostpaw - white she-cat with yellow eyes

Silverpaw - silver tom with green eyes

Queens -

Ivyleaf - silver and black tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother to Wolfclaw's kits; Whitepaw - black she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes; Spottedkit - silver and black spotted tabby tom with amber eyes; and Nightkit - black tom with amber eyes.)

Elders -

Poppyflower - orange she-cat with amber eyes

Blizzardfur - long-haired white tom with green eyes

Cats Outside the Clans

Max - orange tabby and white she-cat with orange and white rings on her tail and yellow eyes (loner)

Vader - rabbit-gray tabby and white tom with black stripes and green-yellow eyes (loner)

Turtle - long-haired, medium gray tom with yellow eyes (rouge)

Callie - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (kittypet)

Suki - black long-haired chihuahua that can speak Cat and sometimes helps out the Clans (other animal)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hope you enjoy my new story! It's gonna work differently than my other pines, though. The chapters are prewritten, but I will post the new chapters when the review goal is reached. **

"They're coming! The kits are coming! Willowtail! Willowtail!" came the yowl from the nursery.

The medicine cat grabbed a few leaves and a stick and ran to the Nursery. When she got there, she put the stick by Heatherfur.

"Bite this when you feel the kits coming." she said.

Heatherfur grasped the stick in her mouth and bit down hard as she felt the first kit come.

She waited, confused because Willowtail didn't say if it was a tom or a she-cat. She felt the next kit coming and cracked slightly cracked the stick because she bit down so hard.

"Darkpaw! Bring me the wound healing supplies!" yowled Willowtail fearfully.

Heatherfur grew very scared.

"What's wrong with-" she cut off because of another extreme pain spasm, but this time, the stick snapped.

Darkpaw entered the Nursery, carrying cobwebs and other herbs. Heatherfur smelled blood, and a lot of it.

Heatherfur started to feel faint, and as everything went black, her third kit came out.

"No! We're losing her!" yowled Willowtail, trying to stop all the blood.

Blackclaw, Heatherfur's mate, barged into the Nursery. Seeing his mate dying, he pressed his face to her ear and whispered his goodbyes.

"She's gone." said Willowtail, looking at the ground. She turned to Blackclaw. "Two stillborn kits, one she-cat. What will you name her?"

He stared at the little she-cat, her black pelt fuzzy. He looked closer and noticed that her right hind leg was horribly twisted.

"She will be Twistedkit, for her twisted leg." he said with no emotion. He nicked the little kits ear with a long black claw. "And that scar will signify this horrible loss."

-TIMESKIP-

"Twistedleg, oh Twistedleg!" called Maplepaw.

Twistedpaw turned away from the bullies. She had learned to ignore them.

"Can't hunt! Can't fight! You're just a worthless piece of fox dung!" called Crowpaw.

"Where's mommy? You should just die like her!" called Firepaw.

Twistedpaw felt the tears roll down her face. She tried to hod them back, but they came anyway. She quickly limped away into the forest. She smelled a mouse, crouched, and pounced. But her leg caused her to just slip and fall on her back.

She got up and limped back to camp, straight to the medicine den. The bullies called her names, but she went past them. She saw Darkfrost and went to talk to him.

"Is there anything I can do to strengthen my leg?"

"Yes, but it'll be hard work."

"That's fine, I just wanna hunt and fight."

"Your training starts tomorrow."

-TIMESKIP-

Twistedpaw worked hard, and finally, after several moons, could hunt and fight. She even passed her warrior assessment. But even though she could hunt, the bullies didn't go away. Twistedpaw waited anxiously for the ceremony to start, the anxiety eating her up. She was very worried about what name she would get. What if Sandstar named her Twistedfoot or Twistedleg?

"Let all cats of Forestclan gather here for a Clan meeting." yowled Sandstar.

Cats gathered in the clearing, looking up at Sandstar, who was sitting on the Crooked Branch.

"Today, four of our apprentices have passed their assessment. Crowpaw, Maplepaw, Firepaw, and Twistedpaw, step forward please."

Twistedpaw glanced at Darkfrost, who winked at her. She smiled. Maybe everything was gonna turn out ok. She padded forward and stood by the other apprentices, soon warriors.

"Crowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan with your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, you will be known as Crowwing."

The ceremony proceeded, Maplepaw became Maplestripe, and Firepaw became Firestrike. Finally, it was Twistedpaw's turn.

"Twistedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan with your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, you will be known as Twistedheart."

Twistedheart's heart lifted.

"Crowwing! Maplestripe! Firestrike! Twistedheart!" cheered the cats in the clearing.

The ceremony ended and Twistedheart padded over to Darkfrost.

"Thank you! I was so worried! I thought he was gonna name me Twistedfoot!" said Twistedheart.

"He was going to. That's why I talked to him."

Twistedheart was appalled.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. He blames you for his sister's death."

"He's my mom's brother? I didn't know that. And it wasn't my fault she died!"

"Yes. And I know, Twistedheart, I know. But I think it's time to do your vigil."

Twistedheart looked over at the front of camp, and saw the three other warriors sitting in a line. She nodded at Darkfrost and ran over to the line to stand vigil.

-MINI TIMESKIP-

Twistedheart looked up at the moon, shining above her. She wondered when dawn would come. She heard the other new warriors whispering together. 'You're supposed to be silent!' she thought angrily. She'll be sure to tell Sandstar in the morning.

Curious, Twistedheart strained her ears to listen to what the three warriors were saying.

"Right before dawn, we surround her. We shove some moss in her mouth and drag her into the forest, where we slit her throat. We bring her body back to camp, saying that a rouge group came into camp and attacked Twistedheart and that we ran after the group and killed them all, but Twistedheart was killed in the struggle."

The words she heard shocked her. A shiver went down her spine. She snuck away and went to the medicine den.

"Darkfrost?" she whispered. The medicine cat popped his head out of the den.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be doing your vigil!" whispered Darkfrost.

"I heard the other three talking. They're gonna kill me!"

"Oh Starclan. You need to leave. Hold on a second."

Twistedheart heard some shuffling, and Darkfrost came back out, presenting a bundle of herbs.

"Traveling herbs."

Twistedheart nodded. "Thank you so much!"

Twistedheart nuzzled Darkfrost.

"Good bye. I probably won't see you ever again. Safe travels." whispered Darkfrost.

"Good bye! I'll miss you." whispered Twistedheart. "You are the only one in this Clan that was ever nice to me. I won't forget you!"

Darkfrost smiled.

"Now go. Go through the dirtplace tunnel and run as far as you can. As soon as you leave camp, eat the herbs. It'll help you run farther."

"Ok. I understand." whispered Twistedheart. "Good bye."

Twistedheart picked up the leaf wrap, and crept out the dirtplace tunnel. She paused to eat the herbs, and ran. She heard the others coming after her, so she ran faster.

"Come back here, Twistedleg! You can't run forever!"

"I promise we won't hurt you!"

She heard laughter following the last yowl.

She kept running and running until she reached a barn. She smelled mice and cats, hoping the cats there would be kind enough to take her in.

-BACKATCAMP-

'I hope she makes it.' thought Darkfrost, worried. He saw the three run out of the entrance, and he sent Starclan a prayer on Twistedheart's behalf.

A little while later, the three cats came back, alone.

'Yes! Yes! She made it!'

**AN: Let's go for...Five reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yay! We reached our goal! So... Here's chapter 2!**

Twistedheart padded through an opening in the wall of the barn. She saw two cats, one orange tabby and white she-cat, and one gray tabby and white tom with black stripes, sleeping together in a large nest. Hearing her approach, they woke up and bristled with their backs arched.

"Why are you here? Did you think you could just walk in here and keep your pelt?" spat the tom.

"Some cats planned to kill me. Please, let me stay here! I won't attack you, I promise!" said Twistedheart timidly.

"Go on." said the she-cat, curious.

"What if she's lying? We should drive her away!" hissed the tom.

"I wanna hear her out. You can go pout in your nest if that's a problem."

"Ugh, I'll stay."

Twistedheart told the pair her story. She finished, and saw sympathy on the she-cat's face, but still hostility on the tom's.

"What is your name, young one?" asked the she-cat.

"I'm Twistedheart."

"Why the odd name? It's definitely a Clan name, but I've never heard one like that before."

"Well, I'll just show you."

Twistedheart showed the pair her twisted leg. They both gasped.

"What happened?" asked the tom.

"I was born with it. This is why those cats wanted to kill me. They think I'm worthless and that I can't do anything. They've teased me all my life, about my mother's death, my leg, calling me Twistedleg and fox dung."

"What happened to your mother?" asked the tom.

"She probably doesn't want to talk about it." said the she-cat.

"No, it's fine. My mother died giving birth to me. My two siblings were born dead." said Twistedheart.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." said the tom, clearly surprised by her answer.

"Anyway, enough about me. What about you two?" said Twistedheart, changing the subject.

"Oh, yes. I'm Max." said the she-cat.

"And I'm Vader." said the tom.

"Are you hungry? There's plenty of mice here, take as much as you want." said the Max.

"Oh, yes." said Twistedheart, getting up. She listened closely, and pinpointed one mouse in the hay. She crouched, crept forward, and leaped. Her paw landed right on the mouse, killing it instantly.

She picked up her prey, and padded back over to the pair. She took a small bite, but as she chewed it, her hunger took over. She tore huge pieces off and gulped them down, finishing her meal quickly.

"You were definitely hungry." said the Vader, laughing, causing the two she-cats to also start laughing.

"Anyway, it's late. You should get some sleep. You can sleep by us." said Max.

"Oh, thank you." said Twistedheart, dipping her head.

The three cats padded over to the nest, curled up together, and fell asleep.

Twistedheart woke up with a start. For a moment, she panicked, forgetting where she was. Then she remembers the events of last night. Dread overcame her and she realized she had no where to go, unless she wanted to live with the barn cats, permanently.

_Which I don't._

She yawned and stretched, being careful to not wake the others. She padded away, and tasted the air. She pinpointed a mouse, and killed it quickly. She picked up her prey, and ate it, wondering what Starclan expected her to do.

Twistedheart heard the barn cats begin to stir as they woke. She finished her meal and padded over to them.

"Good morning, guys!" she said gleefully.

"Good morning." said Vader, yawning.

"Good morning!" said Max, more happily. "So, what are you gonna do? You're welcome to stay here with us."

"That's very nice of you, but I think I would rather live in the forest." said Twistedheart.

"Where would you go? You can't go back! They'd kill you!"

"I know, I know. But maybe I could find my own place, where I don't have to worry about my past."

Max and Vader looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation.

"What if-" they both started.

"Oops sorry, you go." said Vader.

"What if you start your own Clan?" said Max.

"I can't do that! I only just became a warrior, I can't go and make a Clan and be a leader!"

"Think about it. If you have your own Clan, then no one would bother you and you could live in peace for a little while." said Vader.

Twistedheart thought for a while.

"I'm just gonna set up a territory for myself. Then I won't be found and I can just live a quiet, peaceful life on my own."

"Ok, if that's what you really want. When do you want to leave? You can stay as long as you like." said Max.

"Now. I want to set out as soon as possible." said Twistedheart.

"If you say so. So is this goodbye?" said Max.

"I hate to say it, but yes. I probably won't be able to come back."

Twistedheart padded towards the hoke in the wall, the other two cats following her.

"Thank you, for all you have done for me. Goodbye."

And with that, Twistedheart disappeared into the early morning darkness.

**AN: The next goal is 10 reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yay! I've never got this many reviews in a story before! Like ever. And I promise, I'm reading all of them. Thanks guys! And to thank you, I'm gonna make you hate me. Sorry guys, has to happen sometime. No hard feelings, right? *hides in corner waiting for fans to attack***

Twistedheart trotted through the forest outside the Clans to look for a good place to live. She found a beautiful rosebush, big enough to build a den for herself. She got to work immediately, gathering feathers and moss for her nest. She spaced out for a moment, lost in thought.

_How can I do this? How will this work out? What if they find me? I wonder how Darkfrost is doing. _

Twistedheart let her mind wander. She worked and worked as she wondered how she was going to live, knowing that if she went home, she would be killed. She wondered if she would ever find a mate. Most of all, she wondered if anyone found out about Darkfrost helping her.

_What if they did something to him? Why did her help me in the first place? He might be dead! _

Twistedheart couldn't stand it anymore. She ran. Ran towards the place she used to call home. Now, it felt dark and foreboding. She crept carefully through the undergrowth as she got closer to the camp.

_Please, please Starclan. Don't let him be dead._

She crept slowly through the forest and headed straight through the dirt place tunnel.

_I hope it's too early for cats to be awake. _

She headed for the medicine den, and crept inside. But no one was in there. The den smelled slightly stale. No one has been in there for hours. Twistedheart backed out if the den.

Suddenly, she smelled blood. Lots of blood. She noticed a lump in the center of the clearing and slowly padded to it.

_No! No! __Nononono! It can't be true! _

In the middle of the clearing, lay Darkfrost's body, his throat slit. He lay in a pile of his own blood.

Twistedheart changed. The pain in her soul, the death if the only cat from her home that loved her, changed her heart. Suddenly, her name fit her so well. Her heart turned black, and her eyes turned cold.

"I knew you would be back." said a cold voice behind Twistedheart.

She spun around to see Crowwing, smiling a smile that kits would run away from.

"Crowwing. Did you do this?" asked Twistedheart, fire burning in her eyes.

"I am Crowstar now, ruler of ForestClan. Darkfrost deserved it. He helped a weak pile of fox dung. He deserved to die." said Crowstar as she began to walk around Twistedheart in a circle.

"What? How did you-" said Twistedheart, losing her darkness for a second.

"Did you really think that we were going to kill you? We weren't even talking that quietly. We tricked you. We barely even chased you when you ran. We came back and took over while they slept. They will be in for a surprise when they wake up!" Crowstar chuckled.

"How could you do that? What did they ever do to you?"

"Nothing. But I deserve to be ruler. Because I got rid of the hole in our Clan." said Crowstar. "I suggest you run."

And Twistedheart did. She ran and ran, back out of the territories. She was fuming.

_You can't just do that! They are gonna rebel in the morning, you just watch!_

Twistedheart squeezed into her den, and plotted, her heart turning back to black and her eyes growing old.

_I like this feeling! _

They will pay. Everyone will pay. She didn't care if she never met them. They will die. They will all be under her control. She will be Twistedstar, leader of the forest, the moors, the Clans.

_I will rule them all!_

**AN: I know, I know, it's a shorter chapter. But I think it's pretty good. Please don't kill me. Next goal is: you probably guessed it, 15 reviews!**


End file.
